Fighter
by Not All Heroes Wear Capes
Summary: Bella Swan was reborn through fire and pain. Immersed in shadows, secrecy and deceit, she lives her new life knowing the risks. But this is what she lives for. After all even vampires have laws that must be upheld, and only a fool would stand in their way
1. Preface

**For those of you that are reading my other stories, they all are in production and I am very sorry for the long delay; I'm sure you're tired of excuses so I won't tire you with mine. Anyway, since you're all being very patient I thought I would give you something to read, and so here is one of the ones I have been working on...**

**Preface of Fighter**

Edward's Perspective...

I had come back; I had gone against the one thing I had promised her, the only thing I had left her with. It didn't matter anymore. She wasn't here. Not anymore; because of me and my stupid decisions.

She was mere metres from me; if I took a few steps I would be able to touch her. I didn't. I didn't have the right to touch her, to be near her. I shouldn't be here, not now and not ever. But I am because it was the least I could do for the woman I love.

Never, in my existence, had I wanted to cry more. To express the pain I felt, the aguish, the scorching emotions that were slowly burning their way through my mind and body.

I didn't deserve the reprieve. I deserve to suffer. It was my fault, all of it.

I couldn't even bring myself to sob; my mind was strangely calm. I wanted to tear everything apart, to scream and never stop, to dig my way through the earth, to destroy everything and everyone. But I couldn't, and I didn't.

Instead, I put all my weight on the tree in front of me, my body shaking as my eyes remained trained on the small wooden box that was slowly being lowered into the ground. The rest of my family stood behind me, watching with unshedable tears, holding onto their partners.

Their thoughts swirled in my mind, anger, guilt, sorrow, sadness, sympathy all contorting and building within me. I didn't feel it. My own emotions seemed to be blocking theirs out.

Alice was inconsolable but Jasper was doing his best. He was going to pieces slowly but surely, his guilt mounting with every second he watched the mourners cry and watch as Bella was lowered to the ground.

Rosalie didn't cry but her emotions were much stronger than she let on. Her own guilt, sadness and sorrow were nigh overwhelming Jasper. Yet her face remained set in a hard stare. It was a show. We all knew her too well to believe it.

Emmett… our big brother had been reduced to a shaking wreck. His breathes were heavy and shaky but he was unable to look away. He loved her like his own sister, to find out that after everything we did, that _he _did…

None of it made a difference.

Esme was… words couldn't describe her desolation. In her eyes, she had lost another child. Carlisle was physically holding her up as she sobbed silently, her head on his shoulder. Carlisle was much like Rosalie.

His face remained a mask of sadness but he did not sob, he didn't shake. He simply stared with hollow and empty eyes at the tiny casket, his eyes shining with tears. He was used to death, being in his line of work and all, and being so close to humans, he had lost many friends over the years.

But never someone as close as Bella was, never one of the family.

No-one would look away, no-one could. Bella was gone. She would never laugh again, never walk or blush, trip or stutter. We would never hear that God awful engine of hers rumble up the drive or smile when ever she got embarrassed about needing food when we didn't.

I knew my family was hurting, but I couldn't find the space in my mind or heart to care. My life was being buried in the earth, the reason I breathe and continue being forever entombed.

The casket fell from view as the men slowly let the ropes slid through their hands until a small thud found my ears and I closed my eyes. It would be her final resting place. The men let go of the ropes and stepped back. I could see Charlie and Renee stood there, Phil stood at Renee's shoulder with a single tear running down his cheek. Angela Webber and Jessica Stanley stood in black attire, as well as many other of Fork's High's students.

I couldn't even bring myself to care that Mike Newton was here.

It was a testament to our grief that we didn't even realise that the entire werewolf pack was in attendance until their scents blew our way. There were seven of them now, but all had tears running down their faces and dripping from their chins. They didn't know we were here, or they did and didn't want to cause a scene at Bella's funeral.

But there was one boy. One that got to me, that made the whole thing seem impossibly worse.

The boy was in love with her, with my Bella. He was playing it over and over in his mind. All the times they spent together, how he helped her and she helped him. How she accepted him even though he was a werewolf, how she finally spoke those three words that haunted him now.

She had moved on, she had loved another. A werewolf, but still… if he made her happy he did more than I ever could.

We had got the news from the television, some newsreader reporting on an increase in animal attacks and then listing a few of the victims. I think everyone's world ground to a halt when Bella's name was among those on the list.

We refused to believe it, but when we saw the memorial websites people had set up for her, it was unavoidable. Apparently, she had lost her life only two months after we left. If only…

But it had been six months since we got the news. Six months to wait until the investigation was done and they released the bodies of the victims, only now where people allowed to properly grieve.

Rain pattered down pathetically, falling from the canopy of leaves and onto my clothing. I didn't care. The pain in my chest, which surged through my very veins, was enough to distract me.

We were aware, from the very moment we arrived back in Fork's, that we were not welcome. People blamed us, and they were right to.

I saw it in their minds. How desolate she was without us, without me, her blank expression and slow, almost robotic movements and voice. We didn't usually mind what people thought of us, but this was different.

We didn't want to cause a scene, not now when the town was in a state of mourning. We chose to stay to ourselves, even now at the funeral we remained in the shadows of the forest, not even the wolves had spotted us yet.

I heard none of the words her father said, or her friends or even the vicar. I was deaf to everything now. I couldn't help but listen, waiting and waiting. But the beat of her heart never met my ears; her breath never stirred the air.

It was a quick service and quickly people started to leave, being guided away by others. We waited for everyone to leave to pay our own respects. The flowers were beautiful according to Esme but I couldn't seem to see the beauty in things anymore. My life was black and white now that the colour had gone.

I watched, torn between smiling –glad she found someone so caring- and tearing my eyes out, as the boy, Jacob Black as I learned from the others thoughts knelt before her grave and sobbed, his entire body shaking as the rest of the pack bowed their heads. After a while two of them coaxed him to his feet and helped him walk away, their grief shared between them.

The elderly man, Billy, remained for a moment longer. His own tears blemished his dark skin, but his only action was to kiss two fingers and gently place them on her name, closing his eyes for a moment before sighing and rolling away in his wheelchair.

Charlie full on broke down, his thoughts a haze and his emotions almost too much for Jasper to handle alone. Renee was much the same, but seemed to have a better handle on it than her ex-husband. Between her and Phil they helped him stand and walked away in a heavy silence.

None of us moved even as we watched the fresh grave, the wind blowing pieces of dirt from the top as it bent the trees. We waited until the cars pulled away and there was no-one but us left.

I couldn't move. That was it. She was gone. I'd never see her again, never hear her speak or smell her scent, feel her warm soft skin against my fingertips.

It will never be enough.

People will slowly but surely forget about her, her face will be lost and her voice a mere whisper on the wind.

Alice was the first to move, taking a shaky step forward before Jasper gripped her arm and walked with her out of the forest and towards the grave. We watched as they both fell to their knees, letting their grief out as Jasper held Alice tightly against his chest.

"I'm so sorry" Alice sobbed "We should have never left. We should have come back sooner" She continued hopelessly.

I knew what she was doing. Alice had not spoken to me since I got back from that day… when we left. Not one word. She hadn't even looked at me, her thoughts filled with hate and venom towards me.

I couldn't blame her. I had forced her from her best friend, forbade her to even say goodbye to her. Now she was dead, and Bella would never know the truth. Alice was ashamed that she didn't stand up to me, go against what I said and stay behind with her.

Everyone had similar thoughts, though all –bar Alice and Rosalie- were also filled with sympathy. The others understood, at least to some extent, why I left. It didn't mean they liked it though.

I couldn't take her thoughts, her words that cut me deeper than my raw wounds. Reality was quickly slapping me in the face. But I could have stood that; I could have just ignored the thoughts and words like I had been doing.

Had it not been for Carlisle.

_He should have changed her while he had the chance._

And it was with that single thought that I completely lost the small hold on my sanity. I thought, for a moment, about turning and attacking him for even thinking such a thing. But I didn't. He was right.

I was so caught up in Bella having a life that I never stopped and thought about if it was cut short. I didn't even take into account what she wanted.

So I did what has become instinct for me. I turned and ran.

No-one called after me, no-one followed me. No, instead their thoughts followed me until they faded with the increasing distance between us. Shame. It was present in everyone's thoughts towards me. Even Esme.

I ran and ran, though this time it gave me no reprieve from my thoughts, it offered to insight or comfort. I couldn't run from this, I couldn't escape it.

It was fifty miles away that I crumbled. I simply fell to my knees, rain pelting down at me and quickly soaking my clothes and skin as my gut wrenching sobs echoed around the trees that surrounded me. My hands grabbed handfuls of grass as I screamed, frustration, anger and pain all ripping from my throat.

It did not help.

I was a predator, but I felt so vulnerable and weak. I didn't feel powerful, fast or strong. I felt stupid, idiotic and my mind was going to explode.

I let myself fall to the ground, curling up as had quickly become by favourite position, but I couldn't stare blankly anymore. Not now, not today.

It was March 28th 2010; exactly 246 days ago I had turned and walked away from her, 187 days since she died and 99 days since we had returned.

Time had never moved so slowly, and for the first time, I wished for more.

**Chapter One –**

The city of Port Angeles was teeming with activity tonight; scantily dressed females in their head-band sized skirts and flimsy see through shirts pranced around, their heels clicking annoyingly against the wet cement. Men; their pupils dilated as they yelled and laughed in the streets, cajoling the girls and leering at them.

The stench of alcohol was everywhere; it seemed to be soaking into the very pavement. The bars and clubs were closing and turning out all the drunks onto the street. I smiled to myself, zeroing in on one single man, staggering a little and humming to himself; clearly intoxicated.

Too easy.

Stalking him from the shadows, and ignoring the crowds and groups that cheered and laughed their way through the streets, unaware of how close they are to a deadly predator.

Of how close they were to me.

**I know, it sounds like every other 'Bella gets changed' story but this one has a twist and an edge to it :)  
Just give it a chance people :D  
Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Fighter

Stalking him from the shadows, and ignoring the crowds and groups that cheered and laughed their way through the streets, unaware of how close they are to a deadly predator.

Of how close they were to me.

Now…

I remained on the opposite side of the road to him, keeping to the back alleys and dark streets as he meandered off into a small snicket, bottle of beer sloshing as he continued humming some tuneless melody.

I had to push back the anger that swelled inside me. I hated humming, it made me shudder and rage always boiled in my veins. I heard him curse softly as he swung his arms a little too roughly, some of his beer sloshing onto his shirt and soaking through it and onto his skin.

I crouched a little, a low growl slipping through my teeth as I watched him step just into the alley, setting the bottle on a wall as he shakily rubbed his shirt with his hand as if it would get the mark off it. He was in shadow; no-one would see.

Quickly, before I could talk myself out of it, I stepped from the shadows and quickly crossed the road and headed towards the small alley. The mans back was to me, and he was either too drunk or too busy with his stain to hear me.

I hesitated a little, that annoying voice in the back of my mind reminding me that I _did _have a choice and I was choosing the wrong one. I hissed a little, his scent filling my mind as my muscles tensed, the aching burn travelling down my throat and making my skin scorch at the sensation.

It helped to block out the small voice as I deliberately made my steps heavier, my heels clicking on the pavement loudly, echoing around the narrow alley and making the man turn around and face me.

His blue eyes were wide, his pale skin making it clear he was from around here. Everyone here was pale. His shaggy blond hair made him seem somewhat rebellious, but the large snake tattoo that was coiled around his arm helped the bad-boy image.

"Hey there" He smirked lazily, forgetting all about the stain on his shirt. His eyes roamed up and down my body with a small smile and I rolled my eyes.

I had to dress the part of course, a short skirt and thin shirt was needed and so that was what I wore. I was aware that my body was… nice to look at, and that is what got me where I am now. Dinner.

I knew this was the crossroads, and I have the same conversation with myself every time I feed. I could turn and walk away; he was drunk and would never remember me anyway.

"Hey" My voice was a soft purr as I stepped closer, smiling sweetly and letting my hunger show.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out here?" He asked, slurring his words slightly as he reached for his beer bottle. I quickly reached out and put my hand on his arm, halting his movements as he stared at me in confusion and awe.

Alcohol taints the blood; makes it sour. That was why I only drank from the drunken ones, not wanting to know the full extent of the potency human blood had. It was addictive, and I had no intention of starting something like that.

Still, there was no need to make him too unappetizing.

"I'm hungry" I spoke, my voice a little husky as I stared at his neck. His blood, so close to the surface, practically begging me to take him as he chuckled.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again; humans take so many things the wrong way. Still, I suppose it did make my mealtimes easier.

"Found anything you like?" He gulped as I stepped closer, not able to stop myself from pushing him against the large wall of the alley. He was much taller than me, my head only coming up to his shoulder, but I was stronger than him. And if I turned my head to the right, my nose skimmed that large vein.

He didn't even try to fight me off.

My nose skimmed over his neck, a smirk creeping up my face as he shuddered. He smelt amazing, mint, grass and tobacco. Delicious.

I could feel my control slipping as I pressed him harder against the wall, holding his wrists in his hands, my grip tightening every moment.

"Take off the glasses" He ordered; his own voice husky. He was turned on by my actions. I laughed lightly at the stupidity of this man as I let go of one of his wrists, slowly reaching up and swiping them from my face, dropping them to the floor.

He stared at me for a moment, probably trying to figure out what eye colour I had. I didn't have one now, knowing my thirst would have turned them black. Still, black was better than red I suppose.

I didn't move or squeal when I felt his hand travel up my leg and under my skirt, grabbing my ass in his hand. I was too used to this to care too much.

Pressing my body against him, feeling his erection pressed against my leg, I allowed him one more moment of satisfaction. I wanted to push him away, to yell at him to run. But I didn't. The monster was coming out of the cage, and I couldn't force it back in.

Quickly, so quickly I doubt he felt anything at all, I let go of his wrists, reached up and snapped his neck, the crack echoing around the alleyway. I had never liked the way some bit and watched as their prey writhed, waiting until the venom burn became too much and their begged for death.

I allowed myself to drop to the ground with the man as he fell limply, cradling his head in my lap as I pushed the hair from his eyes. I closed his eyes, blocking out the vacant blue but I was not able to force the lazy smile from his lips. It seemed wrong.

Thirst burned in my body as I realised I was stalling, my grip on him tightening as I pulled him closer at the same time as I leaned down and bit down on his jugular. Blood filled my mouth immediately, sour but still, it was blood.

I couldn't help but hold on even tighter as I quenched my thirst, hearing and feeling the bones in his wrists snapping with the force I was applying. As usual, I was angry and frustrated when he ran dry, the monster roaring and wanting more.

As usual, I caged it back up and let my logic mind take over. I don't know why, but I hugged the man close, his scent no longer burning my throat since he had no blood left. I whispered apologies and kissed his forehead before standing and gently laying his head to one side, ignoring the bone that stuck out from where I had broken it.

And I ran. I ran from the alley, from what I was, and what I had done. I hated it. Having to kill people to make myself okay was an unfair trade. The only reason others didn't mind is because they saw themselves as superior to humans. I did to some extent, but not so much that I could heartlessly kill.

The faces and names of those whose lives I had taken would forever haunt me, follow me to wherever I end.

I was a blur to the drunks, easily running around them, none of the groups seeing me or knowing what to say. Some were throwing up at the side of the road, others lay unconscious, and the rest were simply staggering home.

I knew that any other vampire wouldn't have hesitated to kill them all. Twenty six humans, drunk, unable to run, incapacitated would be an easy kill. There were no witnesses around, it would be too easy.

I didn't turn, my step did not falter as I ran through the streets and hit the forest, swinging up into a tree and climbing, only stopping when I found the tallest limb and sat down, my hands covering my face.

I had left my sunglasses behind in my need to escape and I knew I wouldn't be able to go anywhere near civilization without them. The only other way was to wait until I was thirsty again and risk going into a shop and buying some more. After all, black eyes were better than red.

There were several problems with that. One – I did not want to put any humans in danger and end up having to massacre every customer. Two – I had no money to my name. It was slightly depressing really. No home, to clothes, no money, no car. I did have a little change in my pocket that Tom had spared me, but it was barely enough for anything these days.

I did have friends, quite a few friends actually. However, none of them were the type to just hand out cash or offer a place to stay. We're friends within the allotted hours, outside that, we do not speak. In fact, I have seen many of my friends around and we act as if we don't know each other.

Because what we do is risky, the very thing that brought us all together is the same thing that could get each of us torn apart and burned. It didn't mean we didn't carry on, it just meant that we were careful how and where we met.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I tiredly reached into the small pouch in my skirt, pulling out the silver phone and flipping it open. There was no point checking the caller ID, there was only one person that had my number anyway.

"Hey Tom" I sighed, rubbing my eyes and wishing for the reprieve of sleep.

"_You sound happy"_ He snorted, not bothering to ask. Tom knew more about me than anyone else. He was the one that found me; he took me in and looked after me. He wasn't a father figure per say… more of a business partner. He had always kept a distance between us, as is common for security purposes.

So he knew how I hated killing; how I live for the nighttimes when I can be myself; and how I would like nothing more than to dig a hole in the ground and bury myself for the rest of my miserable existence. Cheerful, I know.

"_Do you know what today is?"_ He asked quickly, that edge to his voice that I had heard so many times before. He knew something and he wanted to share it so badly he wasn't going to wait for an answer. So, as usual when he is like this, I leaned back and waited for him to get it out.

"_It's March 28__th__!"_ He squealed, reminding me that he was born in the seventies. Bad years.

"And you're telling me this why?" I sighed, remembering the date from when I passed a newspaper stand on the street earlier in the day.

"_It was your funeral today" _He said in a 'duh' tone of voice and I could just imagine him rolling his eyes.

I felt my eyes burn from the venom, a lump in my throat formed that make speaking painful. My eyes closed as I sighed sadly, trying to push back the pain and hurt that began to swirl inside me.

"_Your Dad went to pieces, but your Mum was alright"_ His voice became low and quiet, knowing that news of my family made me as happy as it made me sad. I hated how I was fine but everyone had to think I was dead. I didn't feel dead, and seeing them mourning me felt like a bit of a farce.

But my Dad crying? Charlie never cried, ever. He was the strongest man I knew.

"_That boy…"_ His voice shook with anger and I hastily cut in before he began a big rant.

"Leave Jake out of this Tom" My tone was sharp, cutting. I heard Tom take a deep breath, knowing I meant business when I spoke like that. It was wrong for others to hate Jake; that was only my hate and pain to harbour, no-one else's.

"_Well he wasn't much better either. But… there was something else…"_ His voice trailed away, something so unusual that it had me on edge and a little worried. Tom was never worried; he always managed to see the good side.

Well, most of the time anyway. From what I have seen Tom has two sides. He had his usual happy, bouncy and cheerful side, and his dark, defensive, overprotective I'll-rip-you're-arms-out-if-you-touch-me side. It was slightly terrifying to witness, but our personalities bounced of each other well.

"_Well, I could smell the stench of the wolves a mile away"_ I had to smile at that. I had also smelt the stench, and had to admit, it hurt my nose to even have that smell anywhere near me.

"_But there was someone else, actually quite a few someone's"_ Once again, his voice faded into nothing. Again, I was on edge.

"_There was a coven of vampires at your funeral. I kept hidden but so did they. I watched them for a while too. They were… well…" he sighed "distraught doesn't seem to cut it"_ He was being careful, avoiding the big detailed he knew I would know anyway.

"How many?" I sounded like someone was throttling me, closing my throat until all I could manage was a painful breath.

"_Seven. Four males, three females"_ His voice started shaking as he spat the words down the phone. I couldn't even muster the courage to berate him. I never have.

And though it may be vein, I knew for a fact that if they had stayed, I wouldn't be a vampire. I'd be at home right now, asleep. Couldn't they have left a few months later? Couldn't they just handle the boredom of the human façade for a little longer?

But why were they at my funeral? Did they finally feel guilty for using me and come to pay their condolences as closure before moving on to another victim to ensnare in their trap?

I knew I would eventually see them again; I would be a fool to think I wouldn't. I had forever, and so did they. Eventually, our paths would cross and I would be forced to face them. I had accepted it, but I thought I would have more time.

Maybe in a few decades or centuries, not in a matter of months. Not now. I wasn't ready to see them.

"_I didn't say anything Bella, I swear. They don't even know I was there" He _gushed out, knowing my silence did not mean anything good.

I did relax a little in knowing he had not spoken to them. His thoughts, emotions and future would be theirs if he had. A future that contained me and our illegal goings on, thoughts that I didn't even want to know about.

I had always thought, since my change, of the Cullen's as teachers pets. Stupid and childish, but true. I knew that if they knew what we did, what I did, that they'd run to the Volturi and get a gold star for their troubles. They chose animals instead of humans yet they seem fine with hurting a human all the same.

But that was on a bad day, on a good day, I admired the Cullen's for their strength and bravery; to face the world and be ridiculed for their diet; to have strength enough to go to school and be in constant contact to humans… I had no idea how strong their control was, but I had an inkling that it would be unparalleled.

"Stay away from them Tom" I was angry, though I knew he would never put me in that situation, but I could also remember -albeit vaguely- how pushy the Cullen's were. If they wanted something, they got it.

"_I wouldn't tell them a thing Bella, besides, it's not like I'm going to see them anyway"_ He laughed lightly, knowing that one thing would soothe me.

"_Are you ready for tomorrow night? The stakes are high"_ He reminded me of a child, the way violence made him happy and giddy and how he could switch to serious and threatening to cheerful and buoyant in seconds.

"Can't wait" I sat back against the tree trunk, staring at the sky.

_Maybe this time tomorrow I'll have a roof over my head - _I grimaced as a blob of rain fell on my arm. It had already poured this afternoon and now it was starting again? It was times like this that I missed my fathers' house. At least it made four walls, a floor and a ceiling.

After a few laughs and a quick good bye, I tossed the phone in the air for a while, not needing to concentrate on it, but it kept my body doing something. The canopy of leaves protected me from the rain that was quickly soaking the ground.

So the Cullen's were back in Forks… It didn't affect me. We didn't exactly run in the same 'social circles', in fact they stay to themselves. The only time I might see them is when I'm on my way to a meeting. But even that could be avoided.

You see, I have a cool power. Well, I think it's pretty cool and very helpful in a fight or if you need to disappear.

I have always had a shield around my mind. That much I figured for myself. But after my change, it grew into something much more powerful. Not only was I immune to all mental powers, but physical ones too.

It seems that my mental shield grew into a physical shield too. I can put a shield around anything, even a moving body. I can create it to be like a second skin, moving with the body. But the coolest thing is that I can disappear.

You see, if I put a shield around something, I can control the shield, manipulate it. I can make it disappear, make it glow, or even make is so that even if someone were to walk into the shield, they'd see nothing but the natural surroundings like a chameleon. I can block all noise from within the shield too. It's very useful.

So, if I did see the Cullen's, I could just disappear and run. They'd think it was a trick of the mind and everything would be okay. I was also on the brink of another discovery about it though.

I could get into peoples minds, though I hadn't perfected it yet I could successfully speak to them and hear their thoughts in reply. It scared the shit out of everyone, but I found it funny. I had to admit, it hurt to know I had an ability similar to _his _but I pushed it aside. This was my life now, my body and my abilities of my own.

This would be one thing he didn't ruin.

So why did my stomach twist when I even thought about running from them? They hurt me, betrayed me. I was only six months into my new life, and though I am –apparently- quite controlled for a newborn, the anger I harbour for the Cullen's only grows bigger and bigger the longer it is left to fester.

Part of me wants to talk to them, to get rid of all the baggage I have, to get all the 'what ifs' and 'maybes' out of my mind. The other part wants nothing more than to hunt them down and kill them for what they did and didn't do that got me here. And the small part left, the part that old human Bella resides in…

Wants to run and hide. They have a way of making me feel vulnerable and weak; as though I am beneath them and small. I haven't even seen them and I feel inadequate to even be in their presence.

I wasn't sure whether they were below me because they drank from animals and were weaker, or I was below them because I drank from humans and they had a stronger control than I could ever dream of.

The fact was that I did drink animal blood for the first month after my change. But it didn't work and it became painfully obvious that the lifestyle should not be taken up alone, and definitely not while doing the things that I do.

I needed to be strong and fast and animal blood didn't do that. I hated how I chose to kill humans for my own success, but it was the natural order.

At least, that's what I tell myself.

I remained in the tree all night, thoughts consuming me and my body. I was startled by the sun as it rose, shining on my skin and causing my skin to glitter. I didn't hate it, but I didn't like it. In my opinion, if vampires were supposed to be all powerful and scary, why can we sparkle like fairies? It made no sense to me.

I looked like a walking disco ball.

I quickly pocketed my phone, I jumped down from the high limb, landing in a crouch. I brushed the dirt from my skirt, feeling a little dirty from sitting in a tree all night. I needed new clothes and some glasses.

It was only six in the morning; early enough to ensure that the streets would be reasonably vacant but that shops would be opening.

I sighed, my thoughts turning bitter as I realised that none of the Cullen's would have to stoop to such levels.

But I did. And as I made my way quickly through the shadowed streets, creeping through alleys, I was glad that the left side of the road was bathed in darkness from the buildings opposite casting a large shade. There were only a handful of people on the streets, some elderly, others drunks that had woken up on doorsteps and began the staggering journey home.

I casually retraced my footsteps, glancing at the alley for a moment as I felt my stomach churn. A police car was pulled up at the side of the road; police tape was stuck across the mouth of the alley while three policemen stood speaking. Had it not been for my good sight I would have not seen them.

I wouldn't have seen him; I wouldn't have seen Charlie.

My feet froze on the pavement, my gaze unable to be torn from the man across the road. He looked tired, huge bags under his eyes and his voice, though still deep, sounded more of a forced calm.

"Chief, go home. We can handle it from here" One of the others said slowly, slapping my Dad on the back as he rubbed his eyes. I was surprised when he didn't argue and simply nodded before walking back out into the light and ducking under the tape.

As he stood, he glanced around casually. But he saw me. He stared at me for a moment, whether at my red eyes or because if you looked for long enough I still looked quite like my old human self, I wasn't sure.

But I waited. I waited for him to either scream in terror or realise that his baby girl was alive and walking.

He didn't. Instead, he shook his head as he stared at the ground, turning and walking back to the police car, climbing in and driving away quicker than I thought possible. He didn't even spare a backwards glance at me.

I couldn't help but feel hurt. I know I didn't look the same at first, but I am the same… deep down anyway. Though as my gaze wandered back to the alley and I saw the crown of the mans head poking out of the sheet they had laid over him, I shuddered. If only my Dad knew what I am now.

I was suddenly glad he hadn't recognised me.

Would he hate me if he knew that I had been the one to kill that man? Though I suppose it didn't matter anymore.

If he knew that his own daughter had killed that man, that I had ran away and let him believe I was dead instead of going home. It didn't matter that I couldn't for fear of killing him; I still should have gone back.

After I managed to breath again, and tear my eyes from the mans body across the street, I hurriedly carried on up the street. My shoes clacked loudly on the damp pavement, just like last night. An involuntary shudder travelled up my spine at the memory but I pushed it away.

I was still dressed in the whore clothes I had worn last night, and silently thanked Tom for teaching me how to eat without making a mess. I was sure if I had walked down the street looking like I had rolled in a vat of blood, people would start asking questions.

I had to do this. It was the only way to survive. Maybe I didn't want to survive…

Pushing the door to the chemists open, I ignored the cashier and put my head down, allowing my hair to cover my eyes as I slipped into an isle and out of her eye sight.

Her scent was everywhere in the shop, but so were lots of others. My nose scrunched at the scent of all the chemicals; it burned a little. Though I was ashamed to admit it, I knew that if it wasn't for my feeding yesterday, I wouldn't be able to do this now without attacking that woman.

So without breathing, I grabbed some glasses and pulled out the little money I had. Putting the things on the counter and sliding my money across, I listened as she rang up my items, handing me back my change and turning her attention back to the small television in the corner of the counter.

As soon as I was out of the shop I breathed again, greedily drinking in deep lungfuls as I reached into the bag and pulled out the sunglasses, ripping the tags off them and sliding them on my face.

Discarding the bag, I quickly weaved through the streets, aware of the restriction of the sun and the ever increasing crowds of humans. I needed to get out of here quickly.

An hour later I found myself perched in a tree, once again with nothing else to do. Thanks to my current circumstances, I find myself thinking and not doing anything for most of the day. My options were limited thanks to my red eyes and my thirst… but I couldn't seem to find anything to occupy my time with.

Subjects and worries flitted through my head like ants on the ground, all too fast to comprehend and there were simply too many –even for my vampire mind- to think about.

I don't know what I thought about, but it did keep me occupied and stuck in my mind. The sun dropped behind the trees, slowly plunging me into darkness and chilling the air. I didn't even notice.

The one thing I did have was a watch, and after I snapped out of it, I realised that it was half past six. It was with a large sigh that I leapt down from the tree and start towards the meeting place.

I wasn't in any particular hurry, knowing they wouldn't start without me anyway. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I couldn't resist rolling my eyes as I pulled it out, reading the text.

_You're late. Hurry up_

Tom was nothing if not direct. Still, I slid it back into my pocket, speeding up slightly. I did delay further by realising that I was still in my 'hooker uniform' as I thought of it. Grimacing, I changed direction and found the bag of clothes I had stashed in a high tree for times such as these.

After slipping on the gym shorts and tank top and shredding the hooker suit, I threw the shoes into a bush. I always preferred to go bare foot anyway, feel the earth beneath me and all that.

Vampires were punctual, I quickly realised this and so when I arrived ten minutes late, they were not happy. I seemed to have skipped out on that vampire trait.

Everyone was there, standing around the edge of the clearing, chatting and laughing with one another. Others remained shadowed by the forest, choosing to stay hidden rather than reveal themselves.

After all, this isn't exactly legal. If anyone got caught, we'd all be hunted and killed.

Tom hurried over to me, chatting away in my ear about something or other, but I blocked him out, smirking at George.

Now George was a huge vampire, and in size and build he rivalled Emmett. But he had no brains when it came to combat and used his muscle all the time. He would be easy to defeat.

He stood in the centre of the clearing, alone and smirking right back at me, his hands clasped in front of him. We were… well, not friends. We were acquaintances. I wished him no harm, and he returned that.

So why were we about to fight?

For the sheer thrill of it.

I stepped forward and away from Tom, quickly walking to George and offering a mocking handshake which he took, playing along. Neither played fair, which was the best part.

"Right… you know the rules" Tom appeared next to me, his red eyes darting toward the forest as he swapped his weight from foot to foot. Something was wrong, and it was painfully obvious. Tom never fidgeted; he was never unsure of anything. I wanted to search his mind, but decided it could wait until after the fight.

If it was that important he would have told me anyway.

"No decapitation and no burning" He had done the same speech time and time again but felt the need to repeat himself. We both nodded with small grins. Neither wanted to cheat; after all, it killed the fun.

Tom stepped back to the edge of the clearing, joining everyone else. Whispers broke ou; people taking bets and swapping stories.

"Bella…" I knew that was my cue, and so raised the physical shield around the designated 'fighting ring'. In reality it was simply a huge circle I had gouged in the forest ground, leaving only the smallest amount at the edges for people to stand. Many took to standing in trees and squashing together, others had the ingenuity to break down the surrounding trees to create a larger area for them.

This was what I lived for; the thrill that shot down my spine as I took a step back; the tense hisses of the crowd. But there was something else this time; a creeping up my neck that I couldn't place. My eyes darted around quickly, but I saw nothing out of the ordinary or anyone suspicious. I shrugged it off, concentrating on the fight and the chances of my victory.

There was no escape unless I took down the shield, which I would not do until the fight ended. No-one could now get in or out. The fight had begun.

We both slid into crouches at the same time, dropping the smiles and smirks as we snarled. I didn't _want _to hurt George, but this wasn't an angry fight. It was planned and organised by Tom and George himself, but we held nothing against each other.

He lunged at me, but I dodged left, grabbing him around the waist and throwing him back across the large space. I had to smirk as he hit the shield and dropped into a crouch, his crimson irises quickly fading to onyx.

The shield was a dome around and above us, just in case someone wanted to join in and jumped. It was possible. I also made it a slight blue colour, after multiple incidents of people walking into the shield I felt the need to make its presence clear. Though it was funny.

People cheered and hollered around me, though their words faded away as I gave up the small thread keeping me in a logical mind. The savage thoughts and moves of a young vampire consumed me as I gave myself over to my instincts and attacked full on.

George was a biter, and so I hissed and clawed at his chest when I felt him bite my shoulder, sending me tumbling to the ground and gripping my shoulder as the venom stung savagely.

If it was one thing I hated, it was biters. I didn't want to be marked or scarred, and he knew it from the smirk he was sending me. A deep growl from my throat silenced the crowd as the smirk dropped from his face.

When I first got into this fighting thing, I was at the bottom. I was an amateur, and the only thing that kept me in the fights was my newborn strength and speed. But I had been a vampire for several months now, and I have found my strength and speed to be fading.

But I was winning.

Instead of relying on strength to win, I watched and observed, I learned their moves and anticipated their attacks. I trained myself, pushing myself harder and faster though I found it difficult with no-one to practice with. Tom didn't count; he was more of a manager than a fighter.

For some reason, I quickly became well known. People _wanted _to fight me, to pit themselves against me. Most of the fights I have won, the others leaving with their heads low and disappearing.

Those that came frequently knew that, no matter how angry I got during a fight, I would be back to normal afterwards. They found it funny when some run off in case I try anything. Apparently, according to Tom, I was unusually fair for a vampire.

But I very rarely snarled like that, and it caught everyone's attention who knew me well enough. George was a regular here, and he knew it too. He'd pissed me off and I was not going to go easy on him. Not now.

So we fought, clawed and lunged at one another for a while, both stepped back after long time of snarling and lunging as we braced for another attack. My clothes were fine; a few tears in my shirt, but nothing too bad.

My feet were filthy of course, but a quick wash in a river would clear that up. My hair was fine, tied up in a pony tail. I had never been one to care about looks, and now I was thankful I wasn't vain.

The fight came to an end as he lunged to the right and I lunged to the left, succeeding in getting my arms around him and pushing him face first into the dirt. The ground was a mess with all the moving and battering we'd done. We'd killed the grass long ago, but the mud proved to be a strange thing after it rained. Well… it certainly made it more interesting.

George didn't move beneath me and I heaved a heavy sigh, wincing as I felt the venom sting come to the front of my mind as the newborn mind faded. I waited a moment in case he tried anything else, a sneak attack, but he sighed too and relaxed beneath me.

The crowds were silence once more before they started laughing and cheering, people swapping money and muttering to themselves. Most didn't need the money, but just like humans, we feel the need to place bets and loose money.

Despite being pissed, I got off George's back and let go of his shirt, offering him a hand up when he pulled his face from the floor. He, at least, had the nerve to look guilty and started stuttering about how sorry he was.

"George, shut up" I couldn't help the annoyed edge that crept into my voice, my hand reaching up and gently brushing against the sensitive skin, though I couldn't help but grimace.

I took the shield down and George quickly nodded and went back to his wife, Kendra, who was just laughing at him for thinking he could beat me. That was George's fourth fight with me, though his skills are getting better. She shot me a wink and an eye roll as I smiled back. Kendra had been a nice friend to me, though she was rather edgy at the beginning after I beat her husband pretty badly. Now she found the humour in it.

People congratulated me and I smiled, shimmying my way to the edge of the forest where I knew Tom would be waiting for me. It was after the fight that people relax and emerge from the forest, mingling with the others. As usual, the whole clearing was full of vampires. I had been told that this was an impossible thing to achieve without there being a war… but it wasn't too hard.

I found Tom, standing at the edge of the forest, fidgeting like a little boy who'd wet himself on his first day of infant school. I scowled at him, making him even more uncomfortable.

Something was definitely wrong. Tom was naturally relaxed and laid back, not nervous and… scared?

"Tom…" I had paused but as soon as I stepped forward he stepped back.

"I'm… going to talk to some newcomers" He gulped before running past me and into the crowd. I tried to follow him and keep him in my sights but I lost him eventually and gave up trying to decipher his thoughts from the dozens around me.

Sighing and missing the buzz of the fight, I climbed my tree and sat on my branch.

Yes, it was _my _branch and _my _tree. This is what I do after a fight, and it has become somewhat of a ritual. Those who knew me simple smiled and shook their heads, while others frowned at me, wondering what the hell I was doing sat up a tree swinging my legs like a little girl.

"What will it be Bells?" Martin appeared below me, smiling gently as he waited for my decision.

Martin has a gift too, though he doesn't like it or think its any good. He can produce sounds, any sounds he wants. He thought it was useless in his line of work –which, like the rest of us, is fighting- but I disagreed. He could disorientate you easily, distracting his opponent and attacking when they aren't expecting it.

"I'm feeling… a little reminiscent actually" I voiced out loud, feeling the shiver tickle over my skin, my eyes once again roaming the crowds, but once again coming up empty.

"I think a traditional Hallelujah could be in order" I decided, knowing he'd understand as he nodded solemnly and sat at the base of my tree. Very few knew of my real name, a few more knowing the vague details of my change. But many knew what today was, even if I had previously been ignorant to it.

Leaning my head back against the tree trunk and letting my legs dangle either side, I stared at the stars. The fight had only lasted 45 minutes, if that, but the stars were twinkling gently in the sky. I wondered if Charlie was looking at them right now or if he was watching the baseball game. Had Renee and Phil stayed with him, at least for tonight before going back to Jacksonville? I didn't want him to be alone in his grief.

The venom burn was shoved to the back of my mind as the gentle melody drifted up to me. It was times like this, when I would just stop and look at where I was, when I took note of everything around me. I would get sentimental, thinking about Charlie and Renee, my old schools and school friends.

At first I hummed along, content to being quiet and in my own world as everyone laughed and socialised beneath me. Everyone said I was anti-social but it was my way. I didn't like meeting new people, people who had taken hundreds of lives. Those who I already called friend didn't count of course which was strange in itself. I couldn't explain it.

Martin hummed with me for a moment before he sighed and fell silent, leaving me alone with the tune. We often joked about where the sound comes from, which orifice… but no-one seems to know. It is the source of a lot of laughter with us.

I found myself singing the words quietly as I stared at the stars, wondering how Charlie and Renee were now, what they were doing…

I hadn't realised how silent everyone had become, or feel their stares burning into me, most with confusion but those closest to me understood and watched in sympathy. I could hear the slightly rustle of clothing moving and the muttering and girlish giggles of those who accompanied the men.

It was strange, being surrounded by people, and yet I couldn't help but feel alone and isolated. I wasn't like these people. They fought for fun, for the thrill, and though it was a perk. I needed this. I needed the money, and this is what I had to do to get it.

Very little females liked fighting, edgy even when they accompany their mates and glaring at me when I was victorious. But as I tore my gaze from the twinkling stars and stared back over the clearing, I couldn't help but smile sadly.

Couples danced around, slowly and lovingly holding one another as they swayed, whispering sweet nothings in their ears. At least they were happy.

The song ended but Martin quickly began another, and I had to admit, he knew my moods well enough to know the songs I would feel like singing.

It was a sad song, about heartbreak and separation, but I liked it. The people below didn't stop twirling or swaying, knowing I would carry on or too lost in their own world to stop.

My heart ached to see such blatant displays of love, a lump forming in my throat as I thought about the Cullen's. They were close, and if I only ran for half an hour, I could be at their door.

Love was stupid, idiotic but rock solid. I still loved him about as much as I disliked him. I would say hate, but I couldn't ever hate him. I blamed him for this, for my change and the horrors that led up to it. It was all his fault.

Him and his family of stupid, self righteous animal drinkers.

I did understand why people were cautious of my anger, knowing first hand how it can spiral out of control, but I very rarely let it get that far. My mood can shift in an instant, going from loving and pained to angry and vengeful. I couldn't help it, but the anger the Cullen's provoked in me was potent enough to control my mind and body if I let it.

My mind wandered onto where and who I was now. I finally understood why people say that they have to find themselves. I didn't know myself, and to be honest, I didn't want to. I had the potential to kill, to destroy everything in my path, and I didn't want to know what I was capable of.

I was scared of myself.

But I had Tom, and my friends like George and Martin as well as a dozen others whom I could confide in sometimes. I knew they would steer me right.

Frowning slightly at the reminder of Tom's strange behaviour, I let my eyes wander over the crowd below me but keeping up the singing, I couldn't find Tom anywhere. I was getting worried quickly as I sat up and eyed the darkened forest around us.

He was always close, always stayed within hearing distance and within each others sights.

I saw nothing and heard nothing of Tom, so used my ability to reach out in my attempt to find him. He wasn't in the clearing, so I could steer clear of the mass of minds there, which made it so much easier.

It took only a moment for me to find Tom, his mind a mad haze of worry and anger as he stood to my North East, just out of sight and a little too far into the darkness for my eyes to penetrate.

Words slid around in his mind quickly, worry escalating as the fury pulsed. I was shocked to say the least, not used to feeling such powerful emotions from such a calm and collected man.

But it was when an image appeared in front of my eyes that my own anger was provoked and made it come to the forefront of my mind. His words suddenly making sense when I concentrated individually on them. How it all made sense…

Martin's music came to a halt as my singing stopped, eyes turning to me as I sat rigidly on the tree limb, glaring at the exact place I knew Tom to be stood. He didn't realise I was listening, too caught up to even notice how silent everyone was.

But I heard it in his thoughts as he did realise, his body quickly turning and casting his face slightly into the light, his eyes boring into mine and pleading with me.

He knew I would find out. He _knew._

Aware of my own body shaking, I slid from the tree lithely, people parting to make a clear path, scampering out of the way. I sometimes find the fear funny and stupid, but now I was grateful. I wasn't going to let anyone stand in my way of doing this, and if that meant hurting a few people in the way, then so be it.

Janette and Peter yelled after me, probably recognising the signs of anger and knowing that something was about to happen. These people had been doing this long before I came along, but I found I slid in easily with them. They knew me well, my quirks and what would set me off, and back when I was younger, I was constantly angry.

Those who didn't know me too well merely watched in apprehension as I stalked through the massive crowd, my eyes set on the forest and the shadows I knew belonged to Tom.

They weren't breathing anymore, any of them, and the forest was utterly silent apart from the confused whispers and quiet bets being placed by my friends.

Knowing what was going to happen, Tom stepped out of the cover of the forest, not wanting me to chase after him and hunt him down. He had the decency to at least look guilty, his eyes wide and his arms raised in mock surrender.

I didn't care. Not now, not after what he had done.

"Bella, please just let me explain…" He took a shaky step as I advanced quickly, his mind betraying his fear and apprehension. My snarls were loud as my body shook, the newborn anger simmering beneath the surface. I usually had it under pretty good control until something happens and I snap.

This was happening and I there was no way I could keep this under control.

"You'd better start running" I growled, not wanting to stop and listen. I knew myself well enough to know that this anger wouldn't be contained. I would need some outlet, whether it is Tom or a forest; it didn't matter. I would prefer Tom though.

When he saw that I wasn't stopping or listening, he turned and bolted, only the leaves rustling beneath his feet. Half a second later I darted after him, not knowing if he was faster but willing to find out. I still had some of my newborn strength and speed left, though it is waning drastically. I had fought with Tom before, my anger getting the better of me, but we had never raced.

I ignored the people who hid in the forest as I raced past, not wanting my mind to linger on the subject for too long in case I do something stupid.

He was fast –it turned out as I chased him through the forest. His eyes cut into mine as he kept looking over his shoulder. He was smart though, not trying to talk me down or convince me otherwise.

The fast footsteps of the others followed us but remained at a distance, obviously knowing what was going to happen and was willing to step in if it got too serious. I intended to leave him with a few less limbs than he already possessed… if they let me get that far.

A strange surge of anger flowed through me like adrenaline and I pushed my legs faster, quickly pouncing on his back and tackling him to the ground and landing with a rather loud thud.

We grappled for a while, neither getting the upper hand since he taught me the basic moves and knew more than I did, but I had my own experience and was stronger than him.

We were even.

The others had caught us up, their murmuring a dull hum as I concentrated on trying to harm Tom in any way possible. It seems he had been watching my fights closely enough to thwart my every attempt at getting to him.

Eventually, after a moment I succeeded in pinning him beneath me. Just when I was about to do some damage arms grabbed me and yanked me roughly. They didn't get me easily though as I clawed at them and snarled, glaring at Tom as he sat up and rubbed his neck, where I had dug my nails in deeply.

I did realise that I had to calm down before it got too out of control and I completely lost it. So I let the person restrain me as I worked to relax my muscles while attempting to shove all thoughts of harm or dismemberment from my mind.

It wasn't easy, but I settled for a dull simmer just above the surface. The person however saw fit to keep a hold on me until I yanked my arms away from them and stepped away. Tom had quickly moved to the far right of the small clearing, leaving a good distance between us should I try to attack him again. A few pathetically thin tress dotted the area but the large ones surrounded us, blocking out the stars and making the world seem even darker.

"You bastard! I fucking trusted you!" I snarled, knowing the shaking was wracking my body, but that was as far as I would let it get. I had to stay in control.

"Bella… let me explain! Please!" He begged, not seeming to care about the mud that matted his clothes and hair, nor the various twigs and leaved that had become trapped in his clothing.

"No" I said stiffly, watching him flinch under my cold stare "You promised me… I thought I could trust you" I spat indignantly, wondering if I could trust anyone anymore. I thought Tom was my closest friend, the one who I'd do anything for, who I'd spill all my secrets too… who I _had _spilled all my secrets too.

But he was just like them. All promises… all lies and deceit.

"You _can_ trust me" He implored, taking a shaky step forward, albeit a small one as I growled warningly. I didn't want him trying to explain, knowing I was in no mood or state to listen to anything he had to say.

"I can trust you about as much as I can trust them" I sneered at him for a moment, but got distracted by several gasps behind me.

I hadn't realised we had an audience of this magnitude; eleven vampires stood watching, though only four looked remotely confused as they stared at Tom and myself. I turned, expecting to see Lonnie and Kye betting on a predicted fight between us, but the playful atmosphere had been left back at the ring.

Here, it was tense, painful and downright awkward. I didn't understand until I turned around and shifted my gaze to right in front of me, to those who had been stood behind me, to the man that had restrained me from hurting Tom more than I had.

I knew they were here; I had seen it through Tom's mind. But as I glared at them… I couldn't bring myself to believe it. The upper class Cullen's stooping to the lowly class of fighting as the only way to get money.

They really had outdone themselves this time.

The fact that we were so different was not new to me but was once again a slap in the face. They were animal drinkers, I was not. They were refined, whereas I was rough and ready for anything. They had a home, a shelter and money, and I lived in the forest, resorting to stealing clothes when the money from the fights ran out.

They all had each other, and I had no-one.

"You don't belong here" I refused to look at Edward, keeping him in my peripheral vision but looking at Carlisle. It was easier to think of them as vampires; just vampires and not the Cullen's, people who I once considered family, people who I once loved.

Carlisle didn't reply, but his gaze was pleading much like Tom's was. The gold mocked me, reminding me of the life I could have had, the life they ripped away from me, and the life they ended.

"Bella what's going on?" George spoke up, looking edgily between Carlisle and myself, coming to my side and resting a comforting hand on my shoulder which I shrugged off. When I was this angry I don't appreciate being touched.

"Nothing is going on. They were just leaving" My voice was dead as I gave Carlisle one last look before turning and making to dart away, not able to stay near them anymore. The pain was ripping through my chest, a pain I have lived with since my change but can never seem to get used to. But they were no figment of my imagination anymore; they were real and as their scents surrounded me I knew I had to leave quickly. The fact that Emmett had wrapped his arms around me made me shudder, to know that his scent would now follow me until I found some new clothes.

I guess the change doesn't make everything perfect.

The foggy memories were coming to the front of my mind and I had no urge to fall apart on front of them. I didn't want them to see what they did to me, how weak I am because of them. If I remained strong, even as an act, then they might just leave me be. They may see that I won't let them in this time; that I am no longer naïve and stupid enough to believe their lies.

I was letting the anger out, letting it leak into my veins simply because I couldn't hold it in anymore. I had to get away and vent, to rid myself of this. Tonight was going to be rough; I knew that much from experience.

So when a hand grabbed at my wrist, pulling me back and grinding me to a halt, my anger got the better of me and I couldn't help but tear my hand away, turning and snarling at whoever it was.

Alice looked honestly terrified as I rounded on her, but she disappeared in a second, Jasper quickly taking her place and tucking her behind his back, glaring at me and snarling loudly as he crouched down.

With my anger already spilling over, my instincts were on high alert, and so when I saw the crouch, I couldn't help but reciprocate. My feet slid across the ground as I crouched low, snarling louder than him and letting the anger flow.

I couldn't attack Tom, but here was Jasper, onyx-eyed, crouched, ready and asking for a fight. What better way to vent my anger than take it out on a Cullen? Than one of the ones that hurt me and got me in this situation in the first place?

"Don't touch her" Jasper's hiss caught me off guard for a moment and I was honestly offended by his assumption. But, like everything did because of my newborn tendencies, shock and offence quickly added to the anger.

Obviously sensing my shift and anticipating my next move, Jasper pushed Alice away before lunging for me. Not knowing his fighting technique, I wasn't prepared for it as we collided and sent flying to the ground, our snarls reverberating around the black forest around us.

He tried to pin me but I quickly sent a kick to his stomach, not caring too much when he hit and destroyed a tree at the other end of the clearing as I got to my feet. He got up quickly, ignoring his wife's pleas to stop as he advanced again, our black eyes never leaving each other as we faced off.

The Cullen's and Tom stood together now, all traitors together as my friends stood to our left, confusion still marring their faces. Though they knew better than to ask me anything right now.

This was what I wanted, what I needed. It was far from revenge, justice or closure, but it was the thing I needed. To face the Cullen's, to get out all the hate, anger and frustration face to face and not speaking to the wind.

His 'family' stood to the side, watching tensely as my friends tried to understand what was going on and why. They didn't know the whole story, but since they shared their changing story with me, I had given them a brief glimpse of mine.

I told them some vampires tricked and used me, then left me. I got hurt and a vampire found me. I blamed the vampires for putting me in the situation, and so did they. Garry –an Irish vampire with a knack of making people laugh- often proclaims that he is going to hunt them down and destroy them.

But they were here, and this was my fight. A strange sense of possession took over my mind and I quickly raised my shield around both Jasper and I. He looked shocked and slightly scared for a moment as he looked beside him and saw the pulsating blue shield which was only growing stronger with my anger. He wasn't going until I released him.

We raced at one another, my anger only fuelling him as my nails clawed at his skin before he pushed me away, breathing heavily as I gained my footing and charged again, and giving him no time for a reprieve.

The fight seemed to drain out of him as he stopped attacking and remained defending against my blows and attacks. My shield encompassed a few trees behind me, which Jasper got thrown repeatedly into.

"Fight" I snarled, once again throwing him to the ground but receiving no resistance.

My words seemed to bring him back to life as he reached up and grabbed my arm, dragging me to the ground as he tried to overpower me. He was a great fighter, the scars littering his body paid testament to that.

He fought roughly and quickly, just like me. I was faster and stronger but he had strategy on his side, which he seemed to be pretty good at. The crowd had quickly gathered around us, no doubt hearing the tell tale crashes and snarls of vampires fighting and coming to investigate. Bets and cheering rang out around me but it was a mere ring to my ears.

Jasper had my full attention.

My diet of human blood made me stronger than him, so when he lunged and I twisted around, grabbing him and throwing him against the only tree left standing, it was easy to follow and pin him there by his throat, cutting off his air supply as we both breathed deeply. Well… he _was _breathing deeply until I stopped his breathing altogether.

The cheering continued, people laughing and elated that their bet came through for them. But me… I was too busy almost being nose to nose with someone I used to consider a brother to care or notice.

"Go ahead" He snarled, his arms falling to his side as he relaxed. I didn't want him to give up. I needed to fight, though I knew that I could fight forever and still never rid myself of this anger.

Growling and pushing him further into the tree, ignoring the splintering bark that cracked and groaned beneath the pressure. The urge to do it was there, my hand automatically tightening around his throat as my other flexed.

It would be easy to finish this, to end his existence…

And it was right there and then that I snapped out of it.

I didn't want to kill Jasper; he had never physically hurt me after all. I hated killing humans, and have never killed another vampire despite all of my fights. Had I been too caught up in my fury to even remember who I am; my morals and the rules I set up for myself?

My grip relaxed, my shield growing weaker as my anger faded into disbelief and shock. Jasper levelled my gaze, gulping in breathes greedily since I had stopped them before.

I had only lost control like that when I was younger, newly woken and thirsty. I couldn't be around the Cullen's, not when they made me like this. But I couldn't escape them. Wherever I went they seemed to turn up, or something would torment me about them.

I had to leave.

I watched, my reactions slow with shock, as Jasper's eyes returned to their golden colour, the others falling silent as the colour became more pronounced. Of course people would be curious. The Cullen's had remained in the shadows during my fight with George so no-one saw them, and Jasper's eyes had remained black through our fight. The other Cullen's had stepped back into the shadows once more, though I could see their tense stances when I gazed to my left, past the crowd that encompassed the shield and into the forest.

I made to pull away, stepping back and lowering my eyes for a moment before something occurred to me, my anger boiling back but not as harshly. Jasper was obviously caught off guard when I grabbed him again, ignoring the loud crack as his head smacked against the tree once again and I fisted his ruined shirt in my hand. Everyone fell silent, the severity of the situation seeming to finally hit most of them. I never let myself get carried away like this. It is actually against the rules.

"I would have _never_ touched Alice" I spat, angry that he would even think such a thing. I would never hurt Alice, the only reason I could fight Jasper being that I was never close enough to get a connection with him. It would be the same for Rosalie I expect. But had it been Carlisle, Esme or even Emmett I wouldn't have been able to.

_You were so angry you wouldn't have cared what they meant to you._

I blinked harshly, pushing those thoughts away. The Cullen's meant nothing to me, they left and I was forced to go back to the life I had before they came into my life. My human life.

My lies were doubling back on me, my own mind contradicting me the longer I stood there.

I finally released him, not wanting to see the look of shock any longer as I stepped away and took a deep breath, lowering the shield and allowing him to leave.

"Go, all of you; and don't come back" My voice was biting, harsh and painful. Reality was setting in, and I refused to fall apart in front of all these people. I was supposed to be tough, fast and strong, nigh unbeatable. The Cullen's appearance had almost destroyed that.

Jasper and I gazed at one another, his eyes full of remorse and regret as he pushed off the tree and made to near me. I couldn't. I couldn't have one of them near me if I was to remain calm. My step back was shaky, scared even as he paused, probably feeling my emotions.

"You don't belong here" I hated how my voice was a mere whisper yet everyone could hear it. Displaying weakness was… it was too human, and though I didn't mind it on my own, in front of anyone else… it was just embarrassing and stupid.

"Please let us explain"

They keep on saying that… that they need to explain. But what is left to explain? I got it; they were bored and sick of me and moved on. Why come back and dig it all up again? I died and they still won't leave me be!

"I think you've said and done enough" I dropped my gaze and sighed, wishing I could just turn back time and miss tonight.

Jasper and I fell into silence, neither knowing what to say or how to end. I had to keep my anger in check, and that meant no arguing. Our audience began shifting around uncomfortably, confused and questioning what was going on.

"Bella?" Reece appeared at my side, turning me to the side and crouching down to my level since I was still only small, putting his hands on my shoulders as he looked into my eyes.

"What's going on honey?" He asked quietly, softly… so caring.

I knew Reece liked me, and I liked him but I couldn't return the feelings… not with all of this baggage and shit running around in my head. But we were close; best friends - if that was what you could call it.

The red eyed don't bother me anymore; I used to avoid eye contact because it freaked me out, but I'm used to it by now. I was like them after all; a monster. After the drama of tonight; the lies and pasts that had been revealed and resurrected… seeing someone that actually cared about me was breaking through the tough exterior I was putting up for my audience.

I'm not sure how he knew; perhaps Reece knew me so well that he recognised the signs, but suddenly he was guiding me away from Jasper, away from the Cullen's and Tom, through the crowd and then into the forest. Loud humming broke out behind us but no-one followed thankfully.

I was numbing again, barely able to feel the ground beneath my bare feet or the wind blowing through my hair.

Reece quickly took my hand and took off running, me close at his side as he refused to let me go any further. He was nice… funny but serious when the time came to it. His brown hair was only a few shades darker than my own, his eyes almonds and his lips rather nice.

Like any vampire, he was attractive; but the thing that made it likeable was the fact that he didn't flaunt it. I hated vampires that _knew _they were beautiful –like Rosalie- and played on it.

We ran in silence for a while, the sun poking up from behind a mountain to the east as the sounds of scuttling animals began to filter to my ears. When we did stop it was at a quaint river that cut through a thick part of the forest, almost no light reaching through the canopy of emerald leaves that protected us from the suns rays.

"Bella, that wasn't normal for you" Reece sat me down on a fallen log, kneeling in front of me and taking my hands in his, staring at me pleadingly. Reece had been here when I arrived, and had been in the game for much longer than me. We had instantly connected and he had seen every high and low of my new life so far.

"I know" I cringed at how pathetic my voice sounded.

"I think I know what's going on" He sighed sadly, his hands tightening around mine as I looked up from the bark beneath me into his eyes. The thinly veiled anger was easily identified, though I was clueless as to its reason.

The numbness was creeping up again; on my mind and body. It was a self preservation instinct I think, protecting me from the pain I put myself through. I still wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse.

I hated how the Cullen's could affect me so easily; by simply being there I had lost it. I hated how they had gotten to Tom; my friend and confidant, the person I thought I could trust with anything.

"It was them wasn't it?" Reece broke the silence, startling a young bird that had just begun to sing a sweet tune. My eyes dropped down to the tree I was sat on, not able to feel the solid mass beneath my body anymore.

"It was the Cullen's" Reece's usually melodious voice was marred by venom, his hands shaking around my own, though I barely felt the movement. I was glad for the ringing in my ears that made it difficult to hear, but it was pointless because I would know that name anywhere. I couldn't block it out. I'd never been able to block it out.

I wasn't strong or powerful. The Cullen's somehow reduced me to a human once again; weak and defenceless around them.

I hated them.

**I doubt any of you were expecting this, but Bella is no longer weak, and what better way to show it than to have her fight?  
Just give it a chance people :D  
Please review!**


End file.
